


Losing Focus

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Srebrna's Sherlock Oneshots [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hypothermia, Sherlock Challenge, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Lost in the snow, he slowly loses his grip on reality





	Losing Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sherlock Challenge Sep 2018, Sleep](https://sherlockchallenge.tumblr.com/post/177617718729/welcome-to-septembers-sherlock-challenge-the)

Sleep.

He was sleepy.

The only thing he could focus on were his drooping eyelids.

Blink.

Bliiink.

Blink...

Darkness.

Just for a minute. Just for a few seconds, blessed darkness, beautiful nothingness.

Bliss.

Finally, resting.

No.

There was something, something he was supposed to do.

There was something he was _not_ supposed to do.

Sleep.

Drowsiness overcame him like a warm blanket and he relaxed a bit, small shivers of his body subsiding finally, allowing him to rest.

No.

He promised he would do that one thing.

He couldn't focus properly.

He wasn't supposed to... to do that... that one thing.

Can't.

Sleep.

The wave of nothingness covered him.

Warm, safe.

Safe, sleep.

Sleep, rest.

 

Sharp noises.

Helicopter blades, cutting air.

Hands, picking him up.

Someone crying.

 

He wasn't supposed to do that thing.

He wasn't supposed to fall asleep.

He promised to stay awake.

"Cover him, now" a raspy voice said. "He is not shivering. Moderate hypothermia, he's below thirty now. Give me the glucometer and prepare the glucose IV."

"He shouldn't have been here" another voice, deeper. "Damn it, brother mine. Why did you..."

He tried to swallow. Something was stuck there, but at least he managed to smirk. Probably.

"You insufferable..." his brother grunted and stepped back, letting the medical team wrap him up in another layer of warming blankets.

"You are no better" the very, very professional voice scolded his brother. "Have you eaten in the last three days? Where are the hot water bottles?! Under his armpits, _now_."

Obvious. His brother was too intent on his retrieval to pay attention to the needs of his body. And John has been too intent on the same to pay attention to the Holmesian tendency to ignore said needs.

He coughed, weakly and wetly.

"You..." he croaked. "Came..."

"Obviously" his brother sniffed with derision. "Mummy would have been quite put out otherwise."

"To the chopper, now. He is secured. You too" John grabbed his brother's hand and propelled him towards the helicopter. "Get him inside, now!"

The motion made him squeeze his eyes shut and try to manage his body's response to uncontrolled lurching.

"What the hell possessed him to go out there alone?"

"Absolutely no idea" his brother leaned and put his long-fingered hand on his middle. "But if I hear 'legwork' from you one more time, I will personally strap you to your favourite chair, brother."

He allowed a small smile to curve his lips.


End file.
